


Stay the Weekend

by timehasa_way



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Established Relationship, M/M, Pandemics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jensen Ackles, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehasa_way/pseuds/timehasa_way
Summary: Jared quarantines and goes to visit Jensen in Toronto after he starts shooting The Boys.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 163





	Stay the Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SMPC on LJ :)

When Jared’s scheduled to arrive at Jensen’s apartment in Toronto, it’s a rare occasion where Jensen actually feels anxious. They haven’t been able to see each other in person in some time, given restrictions and busy schedules for both of them. It’s more the anticipation killing Jensen, but when he finally does hear the buzz at his door and opens it to see Jared, he freezes. 

It’s an odd adjustment these days, because while Jensen is _immediately_ thrilled and warmed to see Jared’s smiling face in front of him, part of him still halts and thinks _I don’t want to get you sick._ He knows they’ve both been safe, and that Jared quarantined for the appropriate amount of time before coming here for some time away and to visit. And it’s strange, how there are times when things _feel_ normal enough to almost make Jensen forget about the pandemic and have to remind himself to be more careful, but then there are others when the pandemic behavior feels normal. In some ways, he’s become so accustomed to being worried about getting people sick, and he falters instead of lunging for a hug from Jared. It’s suddenly an instinct, and he can’t think of many worse things than getting someone he loves as much as Jared dangerously sick.

From the look on Jared’s face and his own apparent hesitation, Jensen can tell they’re both going through the same thought process. And Jared, of all people, is a hugger. Somehow, it felt different when they knew they’d both quarantined for the same job, shooting the end of Supernatural. While the process of shooting was different, it still felt normal to embrace and be on set together. Now their world has changed.

“Come on in,” Jensen says, stepping back to allow Jared through the door and closing it behind him. Again, part of Jensen’s mind is panicking over not having a mask on or being too close, and he actually struggles a bit to relax. Jared turns to him once inside and fidgets a little, shifting on his feet, bags dropped to his side.

“It’s really good to see you,” he says, a tentative smile on his face, hands in his pockets. 

“It’s good to see you, too,” Jensen responds, and they look at each other for a moment before breaking into laughter and relaxing. It’s that unspoken reassurance they have between each other, this time helping them both to realize that this is okay, and Jensen steps forward and pulls Jared in for a hug, closing his eyes when Jared’s arms wrap around him, too. It feels great, feels more like normalcy and balance, hugging Jared again. They linger for a bit before they break away, and Jensen grins at Jared and musses his new hairstyle a bit.

“How have you been?” he asks, and Jared pushes a hand through his hair and nods, fingers still trailing on phantom longer strands that aren’t there anymore. _Old habits,_ Jensen thinks.

“I’ve been okay,” Jared answers, and his tone is more confident than Jensen heard in the early stages of the pandemic, and reassuring. He _looks_ great, confident and relaxed, and Jensen’s happy to see it. It’s Jared saying _I’m okay,_ because they both wondered how it would be when Supernatural ended, and if _they’d_ suffer from their codependency in the ways their characters would. But this is real life, and they’re strong, resilient, and they’re _okay,_ while still being important to each other. It’s all Jensen would have wanted. He pats Jared’s shoulder, squeezes it, and reaches down to grab a bag, Jared grabbing the handle of his suitcase.

“Let’s get your stuff to the bedroom and get us a couple of drinks!”

Jared grins and looks around. “And a tour on the way? This place is nice!” It’s fairly modern and sleek, with huge windows for a decent view, much like what Jensen had become accustomed to in Vancouver, so it’s felt like some semblance of home. 

“It does the job,” Jensen says, pointing out the view, closets, and rooms as they move through the apartment. 

“I love it,” Jared says as they head back to the kitchen after dropping off his bags, and he lightly punches Jensen in the arm in that way he does when he’s proud, which Jensen hadn’t realized he’d missed so much. “And what a gig! This is awesome, I couldn’t be happier for you.” 

Jensen punches him back, shrugging the compliment off, but also making a point of looking Jared in the eye and pointing at him before turning away to focus on making drinks. “You too.” Cocktails in hand, he gives one to Jared, and they both go crash on the plush couch, kicking back. There’s still a _slight_ tension in the air, but nothing bad between them, just still adjusting to how strange the world feels now. He supposes that’s why they haven’t done more than hug just yet, and he finds that he actually doesn’t want to. Or that he _wants_ to, but not yet. He doesn’t know if it’s some sign of maturity that they just want to reset, unwind, and spend some time with each other first after being apart for so long, but it’s nice, either way.

“What’s it been like?” Jared asks, sipping his drink and reaching over to nudge Jensen’s foot with his own. 

“It’s been good,” Jensen says, idly thumbing over the cool glass in his hand as he answers. “It’s not the same, but it’s good.” He feels the way he knows Jared had, confident and encouraged, proud that he managed to do well in moving on. “It’s actually _really_ good,” he adds, smiling a little more now. “It’s fun. We can certainly get away with a lot more, and it’s been a great time exploring that.”

“I can’t wait to see it.” Jared’s excitement is real, part of his palpable support, and Jensen’s grateful to have that energy in the same room as him again. It hits home more then, that they are actually both still happy in their new roles, and that they’re happy to see _each other_ happy, and this is all working out just fine. He finishes his drink, making him feel even warmer inside than he already had. 

“I’ve missed you,” he says, and it kind of just spills out, but he also says it lightly, without any angst behind it, adding, “But I’m glad we’re here. We’re on the other side, and we’re still going strong.”

Jared grins as he finishes his own drink. “Of course we are.”

There’s no hesitation anymore, no anxiety, no worrying about what the future will bring or how it will affect them. They’re past that point now, and while Jensen knows there will always be some sort of tough times ahead, he can’t help but feel that it’s all uphill and endless possibilities. Jensen’s never been a negative person to begin with, but right now, he feels more optimistic about his life, and _their_ lives, than maybe he’s ever been. It’s exciting. 

He grabs Jared’s empty glass and takes it and his own over to the kitchen counter, debating on another. But Jared’s behind him then, long arms wrapped around him, lips pressed against his neck. He sighs and lets his head drop forward, hands steadying himself on the counter, Jared pressing a couple more kisses on the back of his neck. 

“How comfy is your bed?” Jared asks, voice low and muffled against Jensen’s skin, and Jensen chuckles.

“Smooth.”

“It’s a legitimate question,” Jared insists, as his hand trails down and starts fumbling to undo Jensen’s belt. 

“It’s pretty great,” Jensen answers, keeping his tone light and nonchalant, even as Jared gets his belt undone and jeans open, hand palming over Jensen’s crotch. “It’s one of those mattresses that helps you keep cool while you sleep, which will be great for you, you sweaty mess.”

“Are you just gonna keep pretending you’re not hard right now?” Jared’s fingers tighten around Jensen’s dick through his boxers, and he swallows a groan. His hand starts moving, jerking through fabric, and Jensen lets go of the counter and leans back, letting Jared support him as his hips move forward. “Do you have any idea what it’s like seeing you in a goddamn supersuit and _not_ being able to do this?”

“I do now,” Jensen huffs, thrusting forward, and Jared’s hand moves down to cup his balls, rubbing gently, which is when Jensen finally feels impatient, too hot, like it’s been _too long_ , and he turns in Jared’s arms. He somehow tries to both kiss Jared and push him, as if he could back Jared up against a wall and take control. But they haven’t done this in this apartment yet, and Jensen ends up missing and pushing Jared back into empty space, making him stumble and flail a little. It’s pretty hilarious, and Jared cackles before straightening up again and batting his eyes at Jensen.

“Oh, _Jensen_ , you’re so _super!”_

“Shut up,” Jensen says, rolling his eyes and half-chuckling, but also stepping forward and getting his hands on Jared, wrapped in his shirt, grabbing him and turning him towards the nearest wall, finally getting him shoved up against a surface. “What do you want, Jared?” He’s in Jared’s face, their mouths dangerously close, breath mingling, and he can feel Jared practically melt in his hands.

“Fuck me,” Jared breathes, and Jensen kisses him then, Jared’s lips parting for him. Jensen savors it all, the way Jared moans against him, the slow slide of tongues, the familiar taste. He presses up against Jared more, feels Jared hard against him, and decides they’ve waited long enough. 

He breaks the kiss and pauses for a moment, collecting himself, before asking casually, “You remember where the bedroom is, right?” 

“I think so,” Jared answers, playing along and tilting his head. “It’s the one at the end of the hall, right? Your tour was very helpful.” 

Jensen grabs Jared and shoves him towards the bedroom, the two of them giggling stupidly, and he loves how youthful they can still feel together. He stumbles a bit as he follows Jared and remembers that he has to hold up his undone jeans. Jared’s already pulling his shirt off and unbuckling his own belt before Jensen can stop him, not that he’d want to. He watches Jared undress, leaning against the wall, still holding his own jeans up. Jared’s oblivious at first, and Jensen just takes in the reveal, watching as Jared’s boxers slide down over his ass, and as he finally realizes what’s happening, turning around and flopping back on his elbows on the bed, dick hard over his belly.

“You’re making me wait more?” he practically whines, looking at Jensen and fully falling onto his back, sighing. 

Jensen pulls his own clothes off and moves over to a bedside drawer, catching Jared watching him out of the corner of his eye as he grabs lube and tosses it on the bed next to Jared. He returns to the foot of the bed, just so he can have the satisfaction of crawling up Jared’s body, teasingly stopping to just softly breathe over Jared’s dick, then moving up further. He settles above Jared, looking down at him, and Jared loses all signs of impatience. He just has that damn _reverence_ that he looks up at Jensen with sometimes that Jensen can’t even fully comprehend, his hands grasping Jensen’s arms, legs bent and spread. 

Jensen kisses him softly, runs a hand up Jared’s side, gets it under him and then drags it down his spine, Jared arching beneath him as he pressed down, their dicks touching. He thrusts against Jared a few times, Jared moaning when Jensen lingers, feeling Jared’s balls against his own. 

Jared’s the one who grabs the lube, shoving it at Jensen, not a subtle hint, and Jensen flips it open and sits back, coating his fingers and reaching down to slip the tip of one over Jared’s hole. Jared arches again, and Jensen pushes in, Jared’s eyes fluttering closed as he groans, already clenching. Jensen moves in and out, crooking his finger when he can to make Jared gasp, cock twitching over his belly. He’s growing more impatient himself as he adds a second, then a third, Jared writhing beneath him, leaving sticky trails of precome on his skin. 

He knows when they’re both ready, and Jensen slicks up his cock and tosses the lube aside, settling over Jared again, hand reaching down to guide himself inside. He groans when he feels Jared open up around the head of his cock, warm and tight, and Jared grabs on more firmly this time, panting as his fingers press into Jensen’s shoulder blades. Jensen steadies himself as he presses in deep and nuzzles into the crook of Jared’s neck, kissing the skin there, his jaw, his lips. 

Jared’s chest is heaving, but he’s looking up at Jensen with that reverence again, tinted by lust and a need to get off, and Jensen pulls back and thrusts, feeling satisfied when Jared’s breath catches and his cheeks flush a little more.It’s not that Jensen isn’t aching for his own orgasm, but there’s something about this ability to bring so much pleasure to someone else that might be what actually gets him off. He loves turning Jared on, making him come, and he thrusts harder, this time getting the moan he wanted to hear as he rolls his hips further into it. 

He’s just starting to find a rhythm when Jared starts meeting him, pressing up into it, then gets riled enough to manage to flip them over, moaning and stroking his dick while he closes his eyes and rolls his own hips, riding Jensen, grinding hard. It’s Jensen’s turn to arch and grip tightly, his own fingers digging into Jared’s thighs as Jared starts clenching and moving faster. It’s when Jared’s hips start stuttering that Jensen takes control again. He slips out as he flips them over again, this time facing the foot of the bed, but he thrusts back inside as soon as he settles back between Jared’s legs.

And this time he knows what Jared wants. He doesn’t wait, just starts moving at the same pace Jared had been when he was on top, then faster, harder, Jared getting louder between breaths as he struggles to keep up or keep control. Jensen holds him close and starts pausing to grind deep every few thrusts, grunting as Jared’s nails dig into his skin. But Jared’s almost there, _so_ close, not touching himself, and the look he gives Jensen is almost pleading. 

It’s a vulnerable moment, and Jensen knows that feeling, where you _want_ to, you _need_ to, but it also feels like an overload, like too much. But Jared’s with _him,_ and Jensen just holds him tighter, safe and secure, keeps grinding as Jared shakes, and jolts, and comes apart in his arms, letting go and letting his orgasm take over. Jensen can feel the wetness between them, Jared impossibly tight around him, taking his own breath away. Just as Jared’s orgasm is ending, Jensen starts to pull back, but goes tense at the warm, wet feel of it all, unable to control how his hips snap forward again, shoving back in and coming, Jared moaning in sympathy.

There’s a euphoria where Jensen’s sure he just collapses on top of Jared, useless, but is also not fully aware of it and can’t do much about it as his body relaxes, coming down. He does manage to pull out when he starts going soft, and they’re both too sensitive, but feels too boneless to do much more, and Jared doesn’t seem to mind. They don’t fall into a deep sleep that way, but drift in semi-consciousness together for a while, until Jensen suddenly feels more awake and lifts his head to see they’ve used most of the mattress’ real estate and are in an odd spot at an odd angle on the bed. There’s also dry come between them now, and he reluctantly pulls himself away, stumbling to the bathroom like he’s forgotten how to use his legs.

He’s surprised when Jared joins him, yawning, limbs still hanging loosely himself. Jensen starts the shower for both of them, and they help clean each other up, Jensen running his hands through Jared’s wet hair and finding that he actually misses the longer strands, too. They help each other dry off after, too, the soft towels and touches comforting, and it makes Jensen feel that much better to then climb into bed beneath the covers with Jared. Jared’s warm against Jensen, head on his chest, arms around him. 

“We’ll be able to do this more often soon,” Jensen says, and Jared hums against him, “When we won’t have to go through so much just to see each other.”

Jared squeezes him a little and yawns again. “In the meantime, we still have this. And we still have each other. Even if it’s remotely.”

Jensen doesn’t say anything more, just runs a hand through Jared’s hair again and closes his eyes, sighing contentedly. The bed is much more comfortable this way.


End file.
